My Mr Darcy
by xkissfromarosex
Summary: Rose and the Doctor are in the library, discussing books. One thing leads to another, and it turns out that Rose's ideal man is Mr Darcy! How will the Doctor react? Rose/10. x


The Doctor thumbed through his book, and sighed. Here he was, sitting in the TARDIS library, with a vast amount of books splayed around the room, and he had nothing to read. After all, he had read it all before, and they hadn't visited Waterstone's in ages! He heard Rose calling him, and he sat quickly and grabbed the nearest book. Rose peered her head around the corner and smiled at him.

"I thought I might find you here," She said, and she took a seat next to him in the plush armchair. "What you reading?" He glanced at the front cover.

"Tess of the d'urbervilles." He replied.

"Oh, get you!" Rose grinned. "How long have you been collecting these books?"

"Ever since I was a little boy. The books from Gallifrey were always the best. Tales of dragons, and witches, and deceit. The books came alive on the page, and you could re-read the same books over and over again, and there would be a different element every time you read it," He recalled with a smile. Rose smiled sadly. The Doctor didn't usually talk about his home planet, so Rose relished in hearing any information that he told her.

"Have you got any books in this library?"

"Nah, the books perished with the planet," The Doctor sniffed, and he stood up. "Oh well. Do you want a drink?"

"You haven't asked me what my favourite book was!"

"I thought it was the chick flick, the Nelly one." Rose shook her head.

"Pride and Prejudice."

"Really? That's not really you, is it?"

"Hey! I was a bright child, I enjoyed readin' too, you know!" Rose protested, pouting.

"I never said you didn't! Pride and Prejudice is a classic, the tale of love, and pride, and-"

"Prejudice?" Rose cut in with a smile. "I loved it. And Mr Darcy, phoawr! He was the perfect man. When I was a teenager, I would measure every boy that I fancied to him. In my head he was dreamy, muscular, and he was just the perfect man. I would dream that I was Elizabeth Bennett, and I lived with the rest of the Bennett's. Mr Darcy would come along, and he'd be attracted to me. Then we'd fall in love, and get married. I know, I was a sad child. I guess I'm just romantic," Rose sighed. She got up and looked scanned the shelves for her favourite book. "You've got it!" She grabbed it off and settled back into her chair.

"So...did you compare me to Mr Darcy, when we first met?" The Doctor asked.

"What makes you think I fancied you?" Rose asked, looking up from her book. " You're so full of yourself!"

"No, I thought you compared every man you meet to Mr Darcy!"

"No...but I suppose I did compare you to 'im, yeah," Rose admitted with a smile. The Doctor grinned and looked at her.

"And what did you think?"

"Well, I didn't think much of old big ears-"

"Oi!"

"But I fell in lo...I mean, I began to grow closer to you!" Rose said hastily. "And then you regenerated, and..."

"And..?"

"And, you became more like the Mr Darcy in my head," Rose blushed, knowing that telling him this would balloon his ego into super size.

"Well-"

"Shut up though, yeah?" Rose opened her book again and shut off the Doctor.

"I'm your Mr Darcy?"

"What did I just say?" Rose warned him.

"No, it's a good thing. I've never been someones Mr Darcy!"

"OK, now you've got to tell me a secret of yours!" Rose decided, and the Doctor frowned. "What? That's fair, isn't it?"

"Fine. My favourite book is Harry Potter, you know that."

"Please! That's not a secret! I know, which character would I be from Pride and Prejudice?" Rose asked.

"Elizabeth," The Doctor told her.

"Really?"

"Yeah! You're intelligent, brave, loyal, and romantic. And headstrong," The Doctor replied. Rose suddenly had an idea.

"Can we go somewhere?"

* * *

They arrived at a large country mansion, and the sun glistened down on the prominent water fountain that was centered in the garden. Rose stepped out, in a long white dress, and her hair had been curled and piled onto her head. She looked around and grinned. The Doctor walked out behind her, wearing some posh, black, regal trousers and a puffy white shirt.

"It's perfect," Rose shielded her eyes from the sun, and stared at the fountain.

"Remind me, why are we here again?"

"Just trust me on this. Now jump into the fountain," Rose ordered, and the Doctor looked at her oddly. "Just do it!" He sighed, and he got into the fountain. The water lapped against the edges, and he got under. Rose waited with baited breath, and the Doctor came up. Drenched, he stood up and the white shirt went see- through. Rose almost fainted as he stood in the water. "Wow," She whispered. "Now that is exactly what I have been imagining for the past eight years!"

"Can I get out now?" The Doctor grinned. Rose got her breath back and nodded. "Thank you, Elizabeth Bennett," He said, as he got out and walked back into the TARDIS.

"No, thank you, Mr Darcy," She smiled. "Thank you!"

* * *

A/N:I'm into publishing random stories at the moment! This end scene is basically a from the ITV drama, Lost In Austen, except with some changes. I hope you don't mind, all I used was the fountain bit!

Please review.

x


End file.
